Observaciones de un Malfoy
by xotug
Summary: Se celebra una fiesta en la Mansión Malfoy y todos los miembros de los mortífagos están invitados. ¿Qué piensa el anfitrión sobre sus compañeros?


**_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._**

 ** _Disclaimer: ¿Quién en su sano juicio_ _pensaría que esto me pertenece o que saco réditos de ello?_**

 **Este fic es un regalo para SOMERSSET. Espero que te guste.**

* * *

Me detengo en el descansillo de la escalera imperial que conecta el Salón Principal de mi mansión con las habitaciones de la planta superior y observo a todos mis invitados bebiendo, comiendo, hablando o, lo mas probable, pensando nuevos planes para poder ganarse el favor del Señor Tenebroso. ¡Ilusos! ¡Ninguno de ellos tiene el suficiente cerebro para ello!

Miro hacia la izquierda, donde esta la única persona que, de verdad, tiene una posición más alta que yo a los ojos del Señor Tenebroso: Bellatrix Lestrange. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderme de la belleza de todas y cada una de las tres hermanas Black. Por supuesto, mi Narcissa era la más guapa y elegante de las tres; sin embargo, tanto Bellatrix como la traidora de Andrómeda también habían tenido muchos pretendientes durante sus años en Hogwarts. Aun estos días, Bellatrix y sus ojos marrones siguen hechizando a los hombres; aunque, si los rumores que se cuentan cuando el whiskey de fuego corre en exceso por las venas de los mortifagos son ciertos, una noche con Bellatrix deja marca y no precisamente en sentido metafórico.

—¿En qué piensas? —me pregunta Narcissa.

Me giro para observarla detenidamente y vuelvo a admirarla. Su pelo rubio resplandece como si fuera una cortina de oro; esos ojos azules, que brillan con ira cuando los elfos domésticos hacen algo mal, me devuelven la mirada con interés y esa piel pálida que toco casi con reverencia es tan sedosa que no deja de asombrarme. Es belleza, elegancia y nobleza encarnada.

—Que estas preciosa —le respondo al oído.

—Lo sé —me contesta con seguridad—. Esta nueva tela de Madame Malkin es una maravilla y, por una vez, el inútil del elfo domestico no la ha arrugado al sacarla del armario.

—Terminarán aprendiendo. Por las buenas o por las malas —no puedo evitar fruncir el ceño al recordar a nuestro servicio. Mi paciencia con ellos se está consumiendo y no tendré un pasillo donde colgar las cabezas de los elfos domésticos como la casa ancestral de mi mujer, pero nunca me han faltado ideas.

Narcissa me besa en la mejilla y baja la escalera con una suavidad que me hace dudar si en vez de caminar, se desplaza levitando. Sonrió satisfecho al ver que se acerca a la mujer de Macnair que la recibe con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se ríe con algún comentario de ella. Aunque Walden sea la cabeza visible de la familia Macnair, todo el mundo sabe que es su mujer, Melina, la que maneja todos los asuntos familiares. Quien consigue la amistad de Melina, obtiene la amistad y los recursos de la familia Macnair.

Sigo en mi posición y no me sorprendo al ver a Crabbe y Goyle comiendo con una falta de modales indigna de la sangre pura de sus apellidos. Solo son peones, me digo para tranquilizarme antes de descender las escaleras y entremezclarme con los invitados a la fiesta que he organizado en honor a la noche de Walpurgis.

—Buenas noches, Dolohov —uno de los pocos mortifagos foráneos me devuelve el saludo con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, consciente de mi posición superior en las filas del Señor Tenebroso. La túnica de Dolohov destaca, como en cada reunión, por la intrincada frase bordada en hilo de plata, situada entre los hombros.

—¿Cuál es el significado de esta noche, Antonin? —pregunto.

Dolohov es consciente de mi interés por las frases de sus túnicas y de mi absoluto desconocimiento del idioma en el que están escritas. Nunca tarda en complacerme con la respuesta; sabe que mantenerme satisfecho es muy bueno para él.

—Sangre antigua —responde dándose la vuelta para que pueda observar los detalles del bordado. La calidad del mismo había asombrado incluso a Narcissa y no poder tener uno igual para sus prendas más lujosas es aún un punto de resentimiento entre Antonin y mi esposa.

Sigo sin entender el por qué. Dolohov había dado una explicación absolutamente razonable de su incapacidad para poder ofrecerle a Narcissa ese tipo de arte textil. Las túnicas bordadas de Antonin son una herencia de la familia Dolohov y datan del siglo XVII. El maestro artesano que las hizo murió hace muchos años, sin que su habilidad haya podido ser igualada desde entonces.

Unos minutos después y una idea de negocio conjunto compartida con Antonin, me despido de él y me acerco hacia la mesa donde están sentados los hermanos Lestrange, discutiendo sobre Merlín sabe que imaginaria afrenta entre ellos. Antes de alcanzar la mesa, Bellatrix se interpone en mi camino y poniéndome una mano en el pecho, me aleja de su marido y su cuñado.

—Hola, Bellatrix —la saludo educadamente; con la mayor de las hermanas Black es mejor ser excesivamente respetuoso, nunca sabes el estado de humor en el que se encuentra hasta que hablas con ella.

—Hola, Lucius —respondió mirándome a los ojos. Nunca lo reconoceré pero aquellos ojos marrones mirándome fijamente es lo que me pone mas inquieto; ni siquiera el Señor Tenebroso me provoca esta desazón.

Bellatrix me provoca sentimientos encontrados: admiro su lealtad, respeto su habilidad blandiendo poderosas y letales artes mágicas; sin embargo, lo que sobresale por encima de todo, es la inseguridad que siento al ser incapaz de prever sus acciones. Siempre me he sentido orgulloso de mi capacidad para leer a las personas y saber que les motiva, sus puntos fuertes y débiles sin necesidad de usar Legeremancia. El Señor Tenebroso es poderoso, cruel y sádico, pero previsible. Sus enfados se resuelven con la tortura en el mejor de los casos y con el asesinato en el peor. Bellatrix es diferente. Es la incomodidad de lo desconocido. Nunca le he hecho y nunca le haré Legeremancia, pero tengo la seguridad de que el interior de aquella mente es un lugar donde ni siquiera el Señor Tenebroso se sentiría cómodo.

Narcissa me ha explicado muy claramente que Bellatrix siempre ha poseído un punto de locura muy definido; su odio a los sangre sucia y los traidores es exacerbado incluso dentro del nivel que caracteriza a los Black. Cuando Sirius huyó del Número 12 de Grimmauld Place, Bellatrix juró que le mataría de la forma mas dolorosa y humillante que existiera; sus insultos y maldiciones alcanzaron tales niveles que hasta el fiel Kreacher huyó despavorido de su habitación.

—¿Qué novedades hay sobre el Señor Tenebroso? ¿Te ha informado de algún plan?

Otra vez ese brillo de locura en sus ojos cuando nombra a nuestro señor. Ese brillo que es exclusivo de Bellatrix y que el Señor Tenebroso se siente tan complacido de ver. Si no fuera porque el Señor Tenebroso siempre se ha declarado por encima de las necesidades carnales y nos ha asegurado en repetidas ocasiones que no iba a necesitar un descendiente para continuar su legado, hubiera jurado que Bellatrix sería su compañera ideal.

—No hay ninguna novedad desde la última reunión, Bellatrix. Como bien ya sabes, la próxima misión esta diseñada para comenzar en tres días. El Señor Tenebroso va a aprovechar esta noche tan especial para realizar ciertos rituales que engrandezcan aún más sus poderes.

—Muy bien —dijo Bellatrix.

—Narcissa me ha confesado que quería verte. Dice que hecha de menos hablar contigo y que quería visitar contigo a vuestros padres —la comunico—. Has estado tan ocupada llevando a cabo misiones para el Señor Tenebroso que hace más de dos meses que no habéis tenido apenas tiempo que compartir.

—Cissy sabe, igual que tú, que todo lo que desee el Señor Tenebroso tiene absoluta prioridad.

—Por supuesto —confirmo inmediatamente.

—Aun no entiendo porque Narcissa no ha tomado la Marca Tenebrosa.

—El Señor Tenebroso hablo con ella y le pareció muy inteligente la explicación que le dio acerca de este tema. No seré yo quien le lleve la contraria.

—La palabra del Señor Tenebroso es ley —replico con la voz llena de lealtad—. Iré a ver a Cissy ahora mismo.

Veo como Bellatrix se aleja en dirección hacia su hermana pequeña y el mar de gente se abre a su paso. Su fama es de sobra conocida y las consecuencias de contrariarla también. Si soy sincero, no se cual de nosotros dos genera más respeto.

—Señor Malfoy —alguien me saluda respetuosamente a mi espalda. Me giro y veo a uno de las últimas incorporaciones al círculo mas íntimo dentro de los mortifagos, Thorfinn Rowle.

El mago alto y rubio había conseguido complacer al Señor Tenebroso gracias a su conocimiento en runas; llegando este a comparar su habilidad con las runas a la habilidad de Severus con las pociones.

—Buenas noches, Rowle. ¿Disfrutando de la fiesta?

—Por supuesto, señor Malfoy. Es una celebración magnificente, a la altura de la nobleza de su familia y de la importancia de lo que se celebra esta noche.

Debo admitir que Rowle no solo es un prodigio en runas sino que ha aprendido rápidamente a adaptarse a su nuevo entorno. Thorfinn viene de una familia de sangre pura con escasos recursos económicos. Tan pocos que sus estudios fueron pagados en gran parte gracias al fondo de libros de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, sabe moverse muy bien en el mundo de los acaudalados y su brillante mente cubre lo que su situación económica no puede. No sé si el Señor Tenebroso conoce el pequeño secreto que Rowle me confesó cuando le acogí bajo mi protección: sólo posee tres túnicas que podrían ser consideradas aceptables dentro de nuestro círculo. Lo que ocurre es que cada una lleva cosidas en su interior un conjunto de runas que generan un encantamiento glamour prácticamente indetectable y que le permite variar los colores, la textura de la tela, las medidas o el diseño de la túnica a su gusto.

—Es una pena que el resto del mundo mágico haya olvidado el profundo significado de esta noche —comento dejando escapar un suspiro de decepción.

—Puede que sea mejor así, señor Malfoy —replica Rowle.

—¿Qué quiere decir, Thorfinn?

—Puede que sea mejor que los magos que no entiendan lo que significa la noche de Walpurgis, no la celebren. Sólo sería una nueva ofensa hacia la magia.

Me quedo un segundo en silencio, analizando lo que acababa de decir Rowle. Una vez más, desearía tener mas gente como él y menos Crabbes, Goyles y Carrows; mentes brillantes y magos poderosos son los que necesita el Señor Tenebroso para ayudarle a guiarnos hacia un futuro glorioso, libre de impurezas.

—Yo no lo podía haber expresado mejor, Thorfinn —reconozco sin pudor. Los Malfoy somos una de las familias de mayor raigambre del mundo mágico pero no tenemos ningún problema en valorar los actos y las palabras de un mago o bruja con un porvenir prometedor. Rowle era uno de ellos.

—Dejo que disfrute de su fiesta, señor Malfoy —dice Rowle inclinando su cabeza como despedida, antes de desaparecerse entre el gentío.

En el hueco que el avance de Rowle provoca, vislumbro a Severus cogiendo uno de los vasos de whisky de fuego que levitan por la sala. Me abro paso para alcanzarle antes de que decida abandonar la fiesta. Severus nunca se ha sentido cómodo en este tipo de eventos aunque, siempre que su trabajo personal para el Señor Tenebroso se lo permite, hace acto de presencia.

—Buenas noches, Severus —el joven maestro de pociones levanta la vista de su vaso, toma un trago y deja que el vaso levite a su lado.

—Buenas noches, Lucius. ¿Qué novedades hay en el Ministerio?

Severus es una de las pocas personas que tienen permitido llamarme por mi nombre. Siempre he tenido cierta debilidad por él y mucha admiración por su habilidad con un caldero. Hasta el Señor Tenebroso ha reconocido que Severus es el mejor maestro de pociones que el ha conocido y es a quien confía las cocciones mas delicadas y cualquier poción dedicada a su uso personal.

—El ministro Minchum quiere terminar su mandato intentando revivir el antiguo Torneo de los Tres Magos. Considera que la organización exitosa de un evento de tal magnitud seria un espaldarazo muy importante a la imagen de Inglaterra ante la Confederación Internacional de Magos y una inyección de moral al bando de la Luz.

—Es una estrategia inteligente —admite Severus—. ¿Crees que tendrá éxito, Lucius?

—Lo dudo —contesto—. El Torneo de los Tres Magos tiene una historia demasiado sangrienta a sus espaldas. Ni los franceses ni de donde sean los de Durmstrang están muy dispuestos a aportar cualquiera de sus alumnos.

—¿Y Dumbledore?

—Ya le conoces, Severus. Tampoco esta muy a favor de la idea pero no dará un no rotundo.

—Hay que reconocer que es admirable su capacidad para caminar en el filo de la navaja durante tanto tiempo sin cortarse.

No puedo evitar fruncir el ceño al escuchar estas palabras; sin embargo, es imposible no reconocer la habilidad política y mágica de Dumbledore. Dentro de los mortifagos se respeta a los grandes magos y brujas y, por mucho que el anciano director sea un rival, su dominio de la magia es incontestable. La mayoría de los componentes del ejercito del Señor Tenebroso hemos sido sus alumnos y le hemos visto hacer cosas con su varita que ninguno de nosotros podría hacer en su vida.

—Hola, Severus —noto como alguien me besa en la mejilla derecha y sonrío. Estiro mi mano y Narcissa me la coge con suavidad, envolviéndola.

—Narcissa —contesta Severus mientras besa la mano que le ha ofrecido mi mujer—. Siempre es un placer.

—Ojala todos los presentes fueran tan educados como tu, Severus —dice mientras recorre con la mirada toda la extensión del salón.

—No todo el mundo puede ser como Severus, Narcissa —comento—. Ojalá pudiéramos tener mas mentes brillantes como la suya en nuestras filas —tanto mi mujer como Severus me miran fijamente, sorprendidos de mis palabras. No entiendo porque esta noche estoy tan obsesionado con el bajo nivel intelectual de la mayoría de los integrantes de los mortifagos.

—¿Sigues frustrado por el fracaso de la misión de hace dos semanas? —me pregunta Narcissa, acariciándome la mano con su pulgar.

—Puede —respondo débilmente. Era cierto que había sido un desastre absoluto y que apenas una semana atrás aun estaba recuperándome de las torturas del Señor Tenebroso, pero no había sido una misión de demasiada importancia según las propias palabras de nuestro señor.

—Insisto en que no fue culpa tuya, Lucius —añadió Severus mirándome gravemente—. Ni siquiera el Señor Tenebroso hubiera podido desarrollar un plan tan adecuado con la información que poseíamos.

—Amo Lucius —interrumpe uno de los elfos domésticos a mi servicio—. Tal y como me ordeno, le aviso que quedan solo cinco minutos para que sea la hora de su discurso.

—Muy bien —afirmo—. Narcissa, Severus, será mejor que me prepare. Si me disculpáis —Narcissa me besa en la mejilla, mientras Severus inclina la cabeza respetuosamente y se echa a un lado dejándome paso libre hacia el atril colocado a tal efecto.

Camino hacia el atril, intentando que no se me note el nerviosismo y la intranquilidad que, sospecho, empezó a invadirme a partir de mi conversación con Bellatrix. Por suerte, la distancia entre donde me encontraba y el atril no era mucha. Miro mi reloj y veo que aun quedan tres minutos hasta la hora programada. Me entretengo observando el atril. Lo reconozco inmediatamente. Es uno de los atriles que forman parte de la amplia y antigua herencia de la familia Malfoy; en concreto, es el atril que mi antepasado, el primer Lucius de la familia. Hecho enteramente de palisandro, los reflejos violáceos del rico color rojo oscuro de la madera son ciertamente una maravilla. Separando mis ojos de las vetas oscuras que recorren toda la altura del atril, me sitúo detrás, saco mi discurso de las profundidades de mi túnica y me aplico el conjuro necesario para que mi voz se escuche claramente en cada lugar del salón.

De repente, mientras paseo mi mirada entre todos los invitados, noto como el nerviosismo desaparece y deja paso a la habitual confianza que siento cuando tomo la palabra delante del público. Respiro hondo y sonrío. Sí, todo está mejor. Estoy en mi casa, rodeado de gente que me respeta y me teme y estoy a punto de dar un discurso. Es mi elemento.

—Buenas noches a todos, hermanos —comienzo. Siempre he considerado fundamental que las primeras palabras de cualquier discurso deben servir para intentar inclinar el público a tu favor— Es un honor y un inmenso placer contar con vuestra presencia en mi casa para celebrar una fecha tan importante como la de esta noche. Como todos sabéis, la noche de Walpurgis, junto con Samhain, es una de las fechas más importantes para nosotros, los magos y brujas. Esta noche, honramos a la antigua magia que da forma a nuestro mundo y que corre por nuestras venas. Nuestra sangre, al mantenerse pura a lo largo de la historia, conoce mejor que ninguna otra el poder de esa antigua magia —me callo unos segundos para dejar que mis palabras queden grabadas en las mentes de cada uno de los presentes—. Así pues, hermanos —digo, cogiendo el vaso de whisky de fuego colocado en el atril para este momento final del discurso—, alcemos nuestras bebidas y brindemos en respetuoso silencio, honrando esta antigua y noble noche. Muchas gracias.

Tengo que evitar mostrar una nueva sonrisa y mantener el gesto serio que requiere este momento, al ver como todo el mundo levanta su copa o vaso inmediatamente después de mí. Me encanta esta sensación de poder, de control sobre los demás; como solo con mis palabras puedo cambiar la visión del mundo de aquellos que me escuchan, influir en sus pensamientos.

Esta es mi gran habilidad. Esto es lo que me hace uno de los mas grandes magos de la actualidad.


End file.
